Celestiae Nyghtwind
Personality While she can often come off as aloof, the priestess is actually kind and warm hearted with a weakness for those broken and abandoned. Cel has frequently given away goods and services for free when they have helped. Unfortunatly, kindness is no place for a warzone so she tends to project a mask of coldness when others are looking to her to guide them. Years of loss and abandonment have showed Cel what's really important to her. Her 'family', which consists of her friends. After losing her parents and several friends, Cel tends to hold people at arms length. Those that actually get to know her, worming their way under the aloofness are rewarded. Once someone gains her friendship she is known to be a loyal friend to the end. Years fighting along side the Horde races have diminished the racism her people seem to be stereotyped for. As long as you give her respect she will treat you in kind. History Living on the edge of the Quel'Thalas/Lordaeron border the Nyghtwind family lived relitively peaceful lives. Her father was a Night Guard for their small village and her mother a low ranking magister who took on human apprentices. Unfortunaly it was this that brought about the Matriarchal family's ruin. An apprentice began to dabble in necromancy, when Kaeira, Cel's mother, found out she confronted him. The apprentice turned on the family slaughtering them all. Cel managed to escape, being hidden in the root cellar. When the opportunity presented itself she slipped away into the night. She was found a few days later and sent to live at the Silvermoon City Orphanage, which she promptly ran away from after a few weeks. Managing to eek an exsistance on the back alleys and niches of the shining city she eventually came across Lyirae, a half elf who had been also dumped on the streets. At first Cel hated the halfling for the simple fact she shared blood as those that took her family, but eventually the two began to warm to each other as they continuiously relied on each other for survival. Cel and Lyi adopted each other then, becoming feircely protective of the other. The huntress Rayae picked the two up for Children’s week, but by the end of their time the huntress couldn’t let the little girls go and adopted them. The new family learned early on that Cel didn’t have what it took to be hunter but instead excelled at magick. After much study Cel became a priest and enlisted into the Horde where her first assignment was at a relief camp tending to wounded frontline soldiers. This didn't sit well with the acolyte who wanted to help her new Allies on the front lines. Frustrated at how little she could do Cel went to Undercity to learn the shadow arts from the Cult of the Forgotten shadow. After completing her studies under an undead name Necronim, Cel enlisted to help the Orcs in Warsong Gulch. Using her new shadow abilities she quickly made a name for herself by using her mind manipulation on the Alliance. Her commanding officer, Raztlin Kel’dani, a paladin became her protector and eventually lover. The pair became formidable with their strategies and tactics, so much so they were asked to join the assault on Northrend. Reluctanly joining up with the Argent Crusade and therefore Alliance, the couple was reassigned to the 11th Citadel Assault Team. They spent nearly a year inside the Lich King’s lair clearing out the scourge and helping the Ashen Verdict to get one step closer. During the final battle with Arthas, her team, along with several others, were picked to battle the Lich himself. During which Raz was struck down, desperately trying to save him Cel called on every holy spell she could remember but it was no use. She still blames herself for failing him. Current Storyline After the events of the Cataclysm Aperture had grown to house many orphans, veterans, and displaced craftsmen. This presented the problem of where exactly to house the guild while still maintaining room for labs and military testing. The abandoned Gilneas was looking more and more like jewel to the guild. It was there in the ruins of the city that Cel found herself going head to head with a worgen bounty hunter who was looking to cash in the reward posted for her. The cursed human, Tobias Carpenter, managed to subdue the Horde veteran with a mixture of magick suppressing cuffs from Dalaran Prison, brute strength, and blind luck. The bounty hunter traveled with his captive for weeks through the wilds making way to Stormwind City where they would board a ship for Northrend. In that time the two developed a begrudging respect for the other, something momentous considering Cel's hatred of humans, as they battle of the wills and minds. Cel herself spent most of the time trying to come to terms with the fact that she was growing to actually like the wolf in human clothing and at the same time wanted to cut his throat for delivering her like a dressed up turkey for whoever placed the bounty. She eventually settled for the motto of "I can always kill him, but I can never bring him back" when it came to him. In any case until her shackles were removed she was pretty much helpless. All the while Cel was kept in the dark about just who posted a bounty on her head as Tobias refused to betray a client saying that a bounty hunter's reputation was his lifeblood; who would hire one that wouldn't deliver? Considering her long Military career it wouldn't be far fetched to assume it was one of the Alliance Cities which she did. To her shock and horror when we she was delivered to Dalaran Underbelly it was none other then "Jackal" Jack Crenshaw the human apprentice who orchestrated her families slaughter. Using the spellbook handed down by the Nyghtwinds he had prolonged his miserable existence using necromantic magick. Tobias had grown to have reservations about handing over the priestess to a psychopath. Once he collected his pay his job and therefore loyalty ended to Jack; which led him to promptly tell the priestess to hire him to save her. Considering the long list of sick experiments Jack had planned Cel quickly agreed; she would rather live with bruised pride then die without getting her revenge on the psychopath. Relationships Rayae Kel'dani- Adopted Mother Lyirae Wallace - Adopted Sister Zylander Nyghtwind - (deceased) Father, warrior, Kaeira Nyghtwind - (deceased) Mother, low ranking magister, heir to the matriarachal family. Raztlin Kel'dani - (deceased) Commanding officer and lover. The two had plans to marry but Raz was cut down in the fight against the Lich King. Trivia *Cel is an isomniac, spending most of her nights consumning her body weight in coffee. Or maybe her addiction to caffine causes her insomnia. *Cel completely fell into being a confessor by accident. She started by just simply offering a listening ear and sound advice to those that stumbled over her. *Cel almost never removes her cowl to show her face. Many people fail to take her seriously as a soldier when they see her delicate features. *Whenever she channels holy light her skin blackens as if burning from the inside out. *Her guild, Aperture Laboratories, takes in and cares for as many orphans as they can training them with the skills they will need to survive in the Horde. Category:Horde Category:Blood Elf Category:Priest Category:Horde Priest Category:2012